The invention relates to a method for placing an electronic circuit board in contact with a plurality of contact elements in a housing receiving or surrounding the electronic circuit board, and to a housing and to contacts formed as a result.
In the prior art the contacts are arranged in the respective housing, preferably in the region of a plug-in connection, such that a first end of the contacts protrudes outwardly, whereas a second end protrudes into an inner space of the housing. In this case, the contacts are overmolded in their central region, preferably with the material of the housing. The inner-side end of each contact is also formed in a manner corresponding to the receiving portions in an electronic circuit board, the electronic circuit board being fitted on the contacts and being connected, for example welded, preferably by integral bonding.